


easy nights

by King_M



Series: And they were roomates! [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roomates AU, a lil angst, domestic fluff? maybe, idk if it counts, seth and aaron both end up in collage for a long while togeather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_M/pseuds/King_M
Summary: Being with Aaron is somehow easier than anything Seth has ever done. Or been able to keep. Even when he isn't fully awake to realize it.
Relationships: Seth Gordon/Aaron Minyard
Series: And they were roomates! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774636
Kudos: 14





	easy nights

Somehow Seth found it easy to sit with Aaron. Laying his head on the other man’s lap and talking about random shit that didn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things. Then again nothing _really_ mattered in the grand scheme of things. _Aaron did._ Seth considered the thought, but didn’t really know how to understand what he meant. _Of course Aaron mattered_. They were friends after all.

“Seth, you asleep?” Aaron asked softly, as if afraid to wake him if he really was asleep. Aaron's didn’t stop gently running his hand through Seth's hair though. Nor did he let go of Seth's hand that had been holding onto his, were it rested over Seth’s slow beating heart. There was something calming about sharing the small couch space in their apartment at 4 in the morning. God knows when they first moved in together things were rough, but now they spent most of their night there together. Studying for classes or just hanging out. It all happened there.

“Naw... Just thinking,” Seth says, finally answering Aaron, who had just about settled on his best friend being asleep. Aaron lets out a soft snort.

“You? thinkinging? the world must be ending then,” Aaron says, half laughing when Seth uses his free hand that had been on Aaron’s arm to hit his stomach. Not hard but enough to make a point. Aaron laughs more and it might be the lack of sleep or the closeness but something about the thought from earlier comes back to him. _Aaron matters. More than most people anyway._

“Shut the fuck up,” Seth grumbles sleepily. Aaron takes a breath as he stops laughing, still grinning down at Seth. Seth can see Aaron’s face well even in the dim light of the room. That stupid lamp that they aruged about for at least a week when Seth first brought it home now still in the corner of the room near the couch. Aaron’s face has just a hint of pink from the laughter. His eyes clear enough for Seth to see the brown with the hints green. 

“Alright, what were you thinking about then?” Aaron asks. His voice is soft, no sign of mockery. He’s not asking to be rude, just curious. Some how he always knows when to be serious. When to consider Seth’s feelings too.

“Oh… Just that you matter,”

“Uh? Thanks seth-”

“More than most people. You matter. _More than anyone._ To me at least,” Seth says. Nearly dozing off as he speaks. He’s so tired. From not sleeping, from school, from everything that doesn’t involve Aaron in it. Everything becomes just a bit more boring. Not overwhelmingly so at first but there's such a strong want for Aaron to be there whenever he’s doing anything lately that nothing feels as fun without him. He closes his eyes and know sleep will alway be easy with Aaron around. That _life_ will be easier with Aaron in it 


End file.
